Rebellious Skye
by TwyRyse56
Summary: This is a tale of the Avatar two Cycles after Korra and three after Aang and how she must become a fully realized Avatar. Rest of Summary inside. R&R to hearts content though, really would want it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is is, new Fic. This is pretty much a summary, and part of the story. I don't own the core idea behind ATLAB or LoK but I do own my characters and the plot line for this. So please enjoy.**_

* * *

The past Avatars almost always were known for greatness. If they weren't, it was due to them still being so new that no one could see their current state and only chose to view their past self. Take Avatar Korra for instance, sure she proved everyone wrong by helping rid the main equalists from Republic City, but she was still being talked down since she hadn't lived up to Avatar Aang's legacy. Same can be said for Aang and Roku, and Roku and Kyoshi and every Avatar there ever was aside from Wan. Same could be said about me, Skye. I'm the Avatar two cycles after Korra, making me a Firebender.

I know, I know. Not the most Firebending name there could ever be. But I was adopted by Airbenders that lived in Republic City, pretty much out of the goodness of their hearts. Not that I'm bitter about it, well now I am a bit seeing as I had to leave everything I love behind to try and learn the other elements to bring the balance to the world and spirit world and well….I'm getting off topic. Point is, I have two elements down, next is just Water and Earth.

Should be easy right? Wrong, you see the world is out of balance again thanks to the Avatar before me. Just like Aang, I inherited the problems of the Avatar before me. Avatar Rowan, his thick head and short temper ended up being the down fall of quite a few nations. Anytime someone of power would disagree with him, Rowan would do what he can to teach them a lesson regardless of the consequences. It is because of him that we now only have the Southern Water tribe being the only Water tribe, and having reverted back to how they were when Avatar Aang had just started out being the Avatar. Omashu, and Ba Sing Se are gone, causing the Royal family to move to Kyoshi Island and rule from there. Same went for the Fire Nation; the Royal family lost more than they dared to, (having been the one that most opposed Avatar Rowan) from family members, to having to move to Ember Island to live out their days.

The only place that didn't see that much of Rowan's fury was Republic City. It's where I ended up growing up, though it had it fair share of refugees when it came to, well everyone. Though as soon as I was discovered being the Avatar I spent most of the time on Air Temple Island where not only the monks but the members of the White Lotus looked after me. It's how I learned Fire and Air bending so fast, both just came naturally for me. Next is Water and Earth.

Though the White Lotus is a bit hesitant on sending me out into the world with the oncoming war. See since Avatar Rowan abused his powers as Avatar, it made the non-benders really think, or at least some of them decided that because of this that bender's should no longer exist. But instead of going about it the Equalist way, they are going about it wrong. They want to wipe out the strong ones and then suppress all the other benders then slowly try and end the bending gene from the world. As the Avatar I have been drilled that I cannot let this happen.

I've also heard that the Supremacists' want to use me to help see their goal met, but seeing as Republic City still has a lot of benders, they haven't gotten close enough to even sneak a peek at what I even look like. Or at least that's what I've been told. This whole thing is just one big mess, one I've been assigned to clean up according to both sides. The thing is, looking at all my past lives; I think Aang may have had the right idea when he ran away. Sometimes you just need to leave to see the big picture and the role you play in it. Now just to put it all into action…..

* * *

_**So there it is, next chapter is also up so go check that out too and R&R please.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"And this lady's and gentleman is Airbender Island! Where Avatar Aang's youngest, and only airbending son Tenzin lived with his family to not only raise them with the airbending ways, but also to train Avatar Korra when she needed to finish up airbending to be a completely realized Avatar. Now, although we aren't allowed to set foot on the Island we can still admire it from afar, and if we are lucky we may even get to glimpse some Airbenders!" A happy tour guide explained to the boat full of tourists as everyone went to snap pictures of Airbender Island and struggled to get a better view.

"Now if there are any questions please feel free to ask them now." The tour guide exclaimed again in her overly cheerful voice and forced smile. She inwardly sighed as she saw just about a dozen hands fly up, all from teenagers no doubt curious about the current inhabitants of the island. So to keep the tour moving smoothly she simply picked the first, a young male with brown hair and what appeared to be a fire nation air to him. "Yes, go ahead."

"What about Avatar Rowan? Did he ever live on the island?" the boy asked curiously as others seemed to nod in agreement to his question.

Again, the tour guide inwardly sighed before staying in tempo with the tour. "Well we aren't completely sure, but some say that Avatar Rowan did stay from time to time. It's even said that he met his wife at Airbender Island, since she was indeed an Airbender. She was said to also be one of Tenzin's granddaughters. Though what we do know is, after the tragic death of Avatar Rowan's wife, that is when the young Avatar plunged into his somewhat tyrant rage. Moving on to the next question, yes you up here in front?" Miss Sunshine asked pointing to a Water Tribe girl with hair loopies.

"Do any of Avatar Aang's descendants live on the island still?" The girl asked, not taking her eyes off the island as she pulled up her flip phone device and snapped a picture.

"Sadly no. Most of Avatar Aang's descendants either live in one of the Air Temples, or with the Water Tribe to try and help it get back on their feet." Miss Sunshine answered sadly, it was a question that was always brought up. No one really like talking about it, but it was clear with the way the young water tribe girl grimaced that it was still a touchy subject. She simply shook her head and then focused on the last person she was going to call for questions. It was a Fire Nation Girl, one that looked like any other from that Nation. With fair skin and ebony hair, though under the right light it looked ablaze with red, it seemed to set her apart from the rest of the group.

"What about the new Avatar? Is she currently on the Island?" the girl asked cooly as everyone seemed to turn towards her at the news. Miss Sunshine shook her head, this was a first, no one really asked about the new Avatar, and in fact most people didn't really know who they were. The only information about them was the fact that they were a Fire Bender to complete the cycle. That and no one really tried to bother with who it was.

"Well, no one is completely sure. There are rumors that they on the island but it is unknown. As for calling the new Avatar a 'she', it is in accurate since no one but the White Lotus knows the actual identity of them. Now moving on, right next to Airbender Island is the statue of Avatar Aang, one of the founders of Republic city, where he and Firelord Zuko formed the city so all the nations had one place to co-exist peacefully. In fact, one of the favorite tales of the two was during the wedding of Toph Bei Fong and –" Miss Sunshine began before she was interrupted by the Fire Nation girl.

"But couldn't we just assume it is a girl? And what if the White Lotus was wrong in keeping the information of her a secret?" the girl asked while crossing her arms.

"Are you suggesting that the White Lotus is doing their job wrong miss?" Sunshine asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, we all know what happened with Avatar Korra and with Avatar Rowan. They may be wrong now too. What if the Avatar wanted to just….be their own person and discover herself just like Aang had too? Would that be so wrong?" the young girl asked, getting more looks her way. She was about to add something else when a police boat pulled up to the tour boat, making the girl tense up.

"Please remain seated while we come aboard. Do not panic, we are simply here to escort someone to the mainland." The voice over a speaker declared as everyone sat down and started whispering amongst themselves. Everyone was getting edgy once the cops boarded and started searching around.

"Please stay calm, we will be quick I promise." One of the officers said to try and get everyone to cooperate more easily. He wasn't in the best of moods; he had to deal with this nearly every month, sometimes more depending on his perp's mood. It was even worse when he couldn't deal out the full Justice system for them. He sighed as he watched the Rookie begin to harass one of the passengers. He was told briefly what they were doing, but not about who exactly they were looking for. "That's enough Rookie, just stand over there and be on look out." He said with a sigh before spotting who he was looking for. Quickly he made his way towards them, but they quickly got up and ran towards the railing.

"Now Skye, you know running is just going to get you in more trouble!" the officer exclaimed as the Fire Nation girl turned on her heel to face him.

"True, but it's better than being locked up on that island any longer!" Skye exclaimed just as she felt the Rookie come towards her. Quickly she spun around, landed in a stance and air bent him off the boat and into the water, just before she hopped off the railing and air bent herself to the police boat. She didn't want to go back so early, she was just enjoying herself a little before her fun was stripped away.

But it wasn't going to be like that, it was never going to be that easy for Skye. Another officer from within the boat stepped in front of her, to which she responded with a smirk and kicking her leg towards him while firebending a slight whip to get him to back off. Once he did so Skye ran past with a little wave before trying to run to the other side of the deck of the boat. Though she got distracted by the awe voices on the tour boat but she couldn't focus on that now as she continued running, shaking her head to focus. She was just about ready to jump off the railing of the boat when an officer from behind stepped out and grabbed her. She screamed in annoyance, she hated when they would do this. It gave her no way to bend the elements she knew. Quickly she huffed as she continued to struggle and the main officer stepped back on the boat and waved the tour back on track. Giving Miss Sunshine the unbarring job of trying to get the tour back on track when everyone was glued to what was happening.

"Now, will you please behave Skye? Your parents want you back home, along with the White Lotus. We are just doing our job." He explained as he watched her glare at him.

"Not my fault I want a little more freedom. It wouldn't hurt to let me out into the city every now and then." She said bitterly as she was released and she sat down in a huff. She knew there was no point in trying to run, but it didn't mean she wasn't already thinking up some type of escape plan. Though she watched as they pulled the Rookie up and out of the water and sat him down next to her as he tried to catch his breath. Skye simply just glanced at him before focusing her eyes on the Officer. "So where now?"

"Where do you think?" The Officer said simply while handing the Rookie a towel.

Skye simply sighed as she waited quietly for them to go towards the Island. It didn't take long to get there, and once there she dragged her feet as she was escorted off the boat and onto land. It was there she was encountered by her parents, who looked disappointed as always and then the leader of the White Lotus who looked a bit upset. She simply shot him a smile and shrugged as he walked past the officers and his parents.

"Now Skye a word please!" Bosko said through clenched teeth as Skye turned towards him. "We've discussed this; you are not to leave the island. If you need anything you will tell us and we will go fetch it for you. It's as simple as that, but why must you continuely make it difficult?" Bosko went on, pacing as he did, though Skye didn't care much as her dragon Fang showed up and blew a puff of smoke at the young woman. Skye smiled at the beast and walked towards her companion, petting it kindly as she listened to Bosko go on and on about what was expected of her. "What would have happened if the Police weren't able to get to you in time? We would have lost the only true hope to the world."

"I can take care of myself! Or are we forgetting the time it took me to learn Fire and Air bending? Not that long, hardly even a year for both. I can handle myself if anything would have happened." Skye said simply, earning her a sigh from her parents and a glare from Bosko.

"You don't get it Skye; the responsibilities that fall on the Avatar are great and wide. If not seen through fully it could be disastrous. We are all just looking out for you." Bosko explained, though knew just by the look on Skye's face that she didn't want to hear it. "Why don't we just, go have dinner and call it an early night. Officers, you are more than welcomed to join us, and I can assure that we are not just focusing on the vegetarian meal that the nomads have adapted into their lifestyle."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Shhh Fang, we need to be quiet!" Skye said as she prepared her dragon to leave. She couldn't take it anymore, so she simply wrote a note to everyone saying that she was just going to discover the world for herself. Her plan was to just go the Southern Water Tribe to learn from any Water Bender.

"So, no goodbyes?" A voice from behind made Skye jump and simply roll into a stance. Though she relaxed as all she saw was the Rookie. She shook her head and walked back to Fang, who had begun growling before huffing again and waited patiently for Skye to finish up.

"Nope, keeping it nice and simple. Why do you care anyway?" Skye asked simply as she continued getting Fang waiting.

"Well, you never did say sorry for bending me off the boat. But you do know that they are going to kill you for going off by yourself again. Right?" The Rookie asked in a smirk as Skye glared at him and kept at what she was doing.

"That's why I'm not staying in the city Rookie." Skye said simply as she grabbed the rest of Fang's food and put that on his back.

"It's Koda. And if you're going, then I'm going with you. No way should you be left alone." Koda said simply, finally stepping into the light revealing his own bag and then hesitantly stood near Fang, waiting for permission from the dragon to get near.

"That's not happening." Skye began turning on Koda.

"It is. You owe me. Plus if anything I could just go tell everyone about you leaving." He said.

Skye huffed in annoyance before running her hand through her hair. She looked Koda over, she knew the name was a Water Tribe name and he did look the part. She just couldn't stand him, in the few seconds that they had converse she just couldn't see herself standing the days that it took to get to the South Water Tribe. But she also knew that he probably wasn't kidding about letting everyone know she was looking. "Fine, but don't think I'm just giving in."

"Of course, I would never think that the Avatar was easy to manipulate." Koda said smugly as he joined Skye up on Fang and waited for them to take off.

"Just shut up."

"So where too?"

"Water Tribe. Though we are stopping at a few places along the way."

"Should be fun."

* * *

_**And there you have it. Next Chapter should be up soon, so tell me what you think. All reviews are welcomed, even the flames. So go ahead and R&R**_


End file.
